1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote control of a camera and particularly to the generation of commands to controllers to provide for one or more subjects to be within the camera field of view especially in video systems.
2. Prior Art
Video teleconferencing systems are well known to the prior art. However, the ability for one or more subjects to be within the associated camera field of view and to change which subjects are within the field of view in real time generally requires manual control of the camera. Moreover, focus, zoom and other field of view variables must also be controlled simultaneously. None of the existing systems has the capability and flexibility to provide the optimum level of performance desired of modern systems.